warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nibby the Bird/FrostClan and EmberClan Chapter 2
This is for a collab fanfiction with a friend of mine who made Frostclan and Dropstar. Enjoy! Chapter 2 Dropstar was a heavy she cat, with thick limbs and a stout stature. Her ears were angular and tufted, her fur long and thick, her paws broad and strong. She was the perfect representative of all of the stereotypes of FrostClan. But those stereotypes weren't necessarily bad, so she embraced them in the same way she proudly displayed the faint scars on the front of her forelegs. ' '''Her fur was mainly white, but she had a tan tabby cap-and-saddle appearance, and a few tabby splotches on her legs. Her eyes were a muted blue-violet that scanned the surroundings closely as she eyed cats with a leader-like glare. She was everything a FrostClan cat was supposed to be. ' 'As she descended the mountain and the air grew cooler and less windy, she saw a figure approaching. Dropstar sped down the mountain to catch up with him. ' '“Needletoe! I’ve been looking for you!” she called out. ' '“Oh you’ve been looking for me?” the small grey-blue tom said, pulling himself up. Dropstar jumped down to be on his level, though she still towered over him. “You shouldn’t be so concerned. I’ve been a leader for almost a year now. I can handle myself,” she told the panting cat. ' '''“And I’m your deputy. I have a right to make sure you haven’t collapsed from heat or tumbled into a nondescript abyss before I become leader.” Needletoe panted. Passive aggressiveness was the closest the quiet tomcat ever came to insults. Needletoe was a slight tom, and although he still had the broad shoulders and thick muscles of all FrostClan cats, tom or she-cat, he had a softer, round face. He had the pattern of a tuxedo cat, but with blue grey, almost greenish, striped fur in place of black. His ears were small and round, and his tail shorter than average. He was rumored to be part bobcat, although he never brought it up. ' '“Well listen--It’s worse than we thought,” she told him, running down the slope. ' '“Really?” he asked. ' '“Yeah. Claystar moved CliffClan to the top of the mountain, right near the sun-water.” “That’s really dangerous, right?” Needletoe inquired, nervously worrying his short tail. ' '“Yeah. Apparently Mudslide died. And a lot of her ‘followers,’ too.” Dropstar lowered her head. “Claystar said something about CliffClan being dead, actually.” ' '“What did she mean by that?” Needletoe asked, tilting his head towards her. ' '“She renamed it EmberClan, after the lava, I guess.” Dropstar snorted. It really was ridiculous when you looked at it. “And now she’s Emberstar, and her deputy is Rattail, the hairless thing they picked up on the side of the mountain.” ' '“Ugh,” scowled Needletoe as he made his way down the craggy rocks. “Good luck explaining all of this to the new apprentices.” ' '“That’s what I’m worried about,” Dropstar admitted. “CliffClan was meant to sort of be a model of differences and proof that this isn’t the only way of life to live. If they’re insane, that’s not going to inspire a nice reaction.” ''' '''Needletoe paused for a moment, in thought. “Maybe we don’t tell the clan. Say you discussed some things, but nothing that important. It’ll keep all of them optimistic and the especially battle ready fighters will be satisfied.” '“That’s true,” said Dropstar. It seemed like a good idea. And she didn’t like trying to oppose Needletoe. And she was too tired to really think clearly anyways, let alone explain the condition of EmberClan. “We’re not involved. Let EmberClan see for themselves their mistakes and act on them. We aren’t being hurt,” she confirmed, to no one in particular. ' 'She tried to comfort herself. She tried to tell herself it really wasn’t her business, and how she should focus on her own clan, but nothing could suppress the ache in her chest of the years of her friendship with Claystar being destroyed. For her deputy, it was just a logical debate. Dropstar wished it were that simple for her. Looking up to see her great forest drawing nearer, she took a deep breath and descended down into the trees, growing closer and closer together. ' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)